controlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight (class)
Basic Class Info ] Knights are well-trained martial masters who use a combination of muscle and strategy to win battles. They are capable tacticians, and dislike running into battle without a plan. They usually fight for honor and justice, rather than hire themselves out for rewards. Knights' class type is Striker. Knights gain 1d4 extra strength points and 1 extra intelligence point at the start of the game. Their abilities, indexed by level, follow: Level Abilities Gained 1 Rend 2 Tactical Strike 3 Honor 5 4 Valorous Strike 5 Honor 10, Focus Energy 6 Shield Bash 7 Honor 15, Defend 8 Bull Rush 9 Honor 20 10 Paragon Smite Modifiers Their modifiers are as follows: END: -1 CON: -1 SPD: -1 STR: +2 DEX: -2 INT: +2 CHA: +1 Ability Effects Rend Rend is an attack that deals slightly more damage than usual. The Knight can use Rend once per battle, and it deals 1d4 more damage than normal. Tactical Strike Tactical Strike allows a Knight to make use of his intelligence during battle. When using Tactical Strike, apply your intelligence modifier to your attack roll. Honor Honor is an ability that helps people respect the Knight, and give better rewards. Honor is followed by a number, this is the percentage more of gold they receive. For instance, a king would give a level 5 Knight a 50 gold reward. Because of Honor 10, the Knight receives 10% more gold. 10% of 50 is 5, so the Knight gains 55 gold in total. Valorous Strike Valorous Strike allows a Knight to make use of his charm during battle. When using Valorous Strike, apply your charm modifier to attack rolls. Focus Energy When using Focus Energy, the Knight must take no actions for a turn (no movement, no attack, no magic, no items). Then, the next turn, the Knight may make an attack for 50% more damage. Shield Bash If the Knight has a shield equipped, he may use Shield Bash. When using Shield Bash, the Knight must move in a straight line that ends in an enemy. Once he gets to the enemy, he makes a bludgeoning attack, and the enemy is pushed back 1d4 squares. Defend Defend allows Knights to shield against an enormous amount of damage. If the Knight takes no actions, he may shrug off 70% of the damage dealt to him! The Knight may only use Defend every other turn. Bull Rush Bull Rush allows a Knight to make a powerful charge towards the enemy. This ability can only be used if Focus Energy was used the previous turn. The Knight must move in a straight line that ends in an enemy. Once he gets to the enemy, he makes an attack for ⅓ more damage, and the enemy is pushed back 1d6+1 squares. Paragon Smite Paragon Smite allows a Knight to make an extremely accurate and powerful strike. This ability can only be used if Focus Energy was used the previous turn, and also only once per day. When using Paragon Smite, the Knight applies his intelligence and charm modifiers and he deals 20% more damage. Starter Packs Chivalrous Warrior Longsword, Buckler, and Splint Mail Proficiency with all swords, all axes, all clubs, and all daggers Valorous Executioner Battleaxe, Buckler, and Splint Mail Proficiency with all swords, all axes, all clubs, and all daggers Battle-Scarred Veteran Mace and Scale Mail Proficiency with all swords, all axes, all clubs, and all daggers Knifemaster Dirk, Buckler, and Splint Mail Proficiency with all swords, all axes, all clubs, and all daggers Notes Be a Knight if... You like tactical battles, outsmarting but still overpowering your foes You love the honor and glory of winning a difficult fight You like close combat, but still want to think things through Category:Classes Category:Basic Classes